


Home with Me

by natliswifthoe



Category: Karlie Kloss - Fandom, Kaylor - Fandom, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natliswifthoe/pseuds/natliswifthoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a shameless fluff of Kaylor being extra</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home with Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta-ed so apologies for mistakes!  
> Also, the 1989 word count may or may not be intentional. ;)

I checked the candles on the dinner table, making sure they were still lit and not dripping wax all over. Not that I didn’t have them already covered. I just wanted to make sure.

My eyes scanned the kitchen once again. Curtains, check. Food and wine, check. Karlie’s favourite flowers and cupcakes for dessert, check. The only one missing was my girlfriend.

My phone started ringing and I sprinted to the couch to retrieve it before it went to voicemail.

“Hi!” I greeted, maybe a little too excited. Or maybe _way too excited._

“Someone is in a good mood tonight,” Karlie said with a laugh I knew she was trying hard to supress.

I walked to the window to check if she has arrived. “Well, someone’s girlfriend is coming home tonight.” I grinned even though I knew she couldn’t see it.

“About that, baby…” She began in a tone I’ve heard her use before. The one she always uses when she’s going to give a _really_ bad news. I never liked it. Especially now.

“Please, don’t tell me you postponed.” I went to the couch and sat down. _Not again._

“I’m sorry, but something came up at work earlier. I had to go to LA to do a shoot.” I could practically hear the regret in her voice and I felt bad that _she_ felt bad for standing me up. I knew her schedule was hectic. It was my fault that I insisted she spend the night with me.

“We can always have another dinner, you know.” I forced myself to be cheerful despite the tightening I could feel in my chest. She has work to do and I knew it mattered a lot to her.

“Babe, I’m really, really sorry. I’d make it up to you, okay?”

I nodded but when I heard no response I remembered we were talking on the phone. “I know you will. You always do.”

“Remember that time when I surprised you at the studio?” Karlie asked and I had to smile. The memories it brought would never fail to lift my spirits up.

“Yup. I’d never forget that you wore a dress and brought tons of flowers.” The day she surprised me at the studio was when I was working on a song with Jack. We haven’t seen each other for a month due to our conflicting schedules and I had cried to Karlie over the phone about how much I missed her. The next day, she flew home from London to bring me flowers and well, other _things._

“I’d do more than that once I finish the shoot. I promise.”

“I know. I love you.”

“I love you, too.” She sighed over the phone, obviously exhausted from today’s work.

“Promise me you won’t skip dinner again, okay? I don’t want you skin and bones when you come home to me. You’ll be no use for me if you become like that.”

“Babe, I’m offended.” We both laughed then she said, “I have to go. We’re already here at LAX. I’ll call you once we land. Bye, I love you.” She hung up and I rested my head against the couch.

Olivia jumped down on my lap and I scratched her behind her ear. “Guess, it’ll be you, Mer, and me again tonight, Dibbles.” She purred and I smiled.

I put her down the couch to clean up the dinner I had so excitedly prepared. Seemed like there’d be no need for me to cook tomorrow.

Since about a month ago, Karlie and I had been spending less and less time together. She’d be always doing photo shoots in London or LA and I’d be preparing things to do on tour and album promotions. Our schedules could never meet halfway and I was getting tired of it. I wish I had a normal life in which I could follow Karlie wherever she goes without my schedule problems and the media trailing behind. _Oh, and the media. Where do I even begin?_

I was fine with four hours phone calls every night and day but one could never blame a girl for craving the touch of her girlfriend. I sighed and decided to just sleep the night away _again._

Maybe after eating a bunch of those cupcakes.

I was about to walk to the kitchen when I heard a knock on the door. _What? It’s almost eight._ The security team wouldn’t accept any visitors unless I know them. Who could it be, anyway?

I opened the door to be greeted by Karlie who was standing at my doorstep with a goofy smile plastered on her face and a bouquet of flowers in hand. “Hi.”

“Karlie, I- you’re here.” I looked at her, not believing. _She’s here._

“My schedule said that I should be in LAX right now. So here I am.” She peered behind me. “Although, I don’t see any planes in here.” She showed me her signature smile.

I felt tears well up in my eyes and I threw my arms around Karlie, catching her off guard. She recovered quickly, though, and wrapped her arms around me, lifting me off my feet. “God, Karlie, I’ve missed you.”

She buried her face in my neck and breathed in. “I’ve missed you, too. SO much.”

I pulled back and she set me back to my feet. “You liar!” I exclaimed, pushing her once on the chest. She looked at me, bewildered by my sudden outburst. “You said you were going to LA!”

Karlie saw the tears I tried hard to keep at bay. She smiled slightly and used her thumb to wipe away a tear that escaped. “I wanted to surprise you.”

I sniffed once and glared at her. “You could’ve done it in another way, you know.” I crossed my arms across my chest, huffing. How dare was she to play little games on me when all I wanted was to see her.

I heard her soft chuckle. “This is not funny!” I reprimanded.

“Relax, babe. I’m sorry if I got you mad.” She reached out a hand and moved away. _I’m mad at her, I’m mad at her._

“You sure you wanna play this game?” she asked and I looked at her, flowers in hand and a sweet, sweet smile, just for me. “Really, I just wanted to surprise you. I didn’t have enough time to pull out a romantic chic-flick based move so I just thought that a fake shoot would do.” When I didn’t bulge, she continued, “I’m sorry, okay?” She reached out a hand and pulled me to her.

Looking me in the eyes, she said, “I love you.” She kissed me lightly on the lips. “You’re beautiful.” _Kiss._ “I’ve missed you so much.” _Kiss._ “You’re my princess.”

I finally relented. “You’re my sunshine.”

She crushed me to her and I revelled in her scent that I could only smell in my clothes for the past few weeks. _She’s here and it’s real._

She leaned back a little and pecked me on the lips. Craving for more, I put my hands on her neck and pulled her down to me for another, this time longer, deeper kiss.

She pulled away when she felt my hand travelling downwards. “As much as I want to ravage you here and now, I’m actually starving.”

I gave her a pout and she laughed and pecked my lips again before walking to the kitchen and shrugging off her coat and throwing it to the couch. “What’s for dinner, babe?”

“Oh, you know, the usual. Some Chinese takeout and cheap beer.”

She looked back at me and said, “And I thought I chose a girlfriend who actually knows how to cook.”

“I never wanted a vegan girlfriend in the first place.”

“I never looked for a picky girlfriend who doesn’t like eating vegetables.”

I saw a pen on the coffee table and threw it at her. She dodged it, though, laughing at what I just did. “Go home, I don’t want you here.” I turned away from her and she chuckled.

“We both know what you want, babe.”

I was glad I was facing away from her because my blush would’ve given me away and right now, that would just inflate her ego.

I squared my shoulders before turning around to face her and-

Karlie’s lips were a breath away and it took everything in me not to jump away.

Her smile was dangerous but our proximity was deadly. I took a staggering breath and looked into her dark eyes and willed my heart to stay in its place. A heart attack was _really_ not a good thing right now. “Food?” I muttered and saw her eyes track the movement of my lips. “ _Goddammit_ , Kloss, stop. I’m really hungry.”

Her lips pulled into a wicked smirk. “I have a _very_ good idea of what you can eat to sate that hunger, _babe_.”

God, did her voice drop an octave? And why was it so hot?

Mentally shaking my head to clear the image she put in it, I took a step backwards and put my hand on Karlie’s abs – _god, why is food important?_ – to stop her from coming any closer. “Food now, smooching later.”

She gave me a sultry look she knew I couldn’t resist. “I can’t make you change your mind?”

“You said you wanted to eat _food_ first!” I exclaimed. _God_ , if someone said that a smirk of an actual ray of sunshine would melt my insides into goo two years ago, I would have laughed at their face but here I was.

“Fine, food now, you later.” She winks before picking up Meredith on her way to the kitchen.

“How’s my little Mer?” I heard her say as I tried to calm my erratic breathing. I should really take some meditation classes if I wanted to survive the Karlie Kloss experience, sane and alive.

I walked to the kitchen once I’ve gathered myself and almost melted again from the scene in front of me. Karlie, sitting on the floor, giggling and rubbing Olivia’s tummy while the white feline purred and Meredith _glaring_ at her from the side of the table, obviously mad she’s being neglected by her favourite mom.

Karlie’s a dog person but somehow my cats were always the exception and maybe I was a bit too much of cat lady but seeing her caring for my pets as much as I did made me love her more. _God, I’m a sap_.

She looks up from playing with Olivia and grins at me. “Sorry, they’re just too cute to ignore.”

I smiled at her. “Mer’s sending you death glares,” I said, nodding to the other cat.

Her head whipped so fast I thought I heard her neck snap. “Aw, Mer, c’mere, sweetie. I’m sorry.”

“I love you,” I blurted and Karlie stopped halfway through reaching a mad Meredith. “I’m really happy you’re here, Karlie.”

She stood up and walked towards me until we’re toe to toe. “I’m really happy I’m here, too.” She kissed me lightly on the lips, pulling back before I could deepen it. “Being with you is the best thing and I would never trade it for anything else in the world – hell, universe.”

“Even when things are difficult?” I had to ask. A relationship with me was never easy and I knew Karlie has limitations, too. She’s the type of a good person who never knows when to stop being kind and caring for others and I couldn’t take advantage of that.

“ _Especially_ when things are difficult.”

I could burst into tears right there and then. Instead, I clasped my hands around her neck and pulled her down to me for a searing kiss.

“And I love you, too,” Karlie whispered against my lips and _damn it_. Forget about food. There were things to be done far more important than food.

Like my girlfriend, for example.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
